Ingleton Taxi Company
The Ingleton Taxi Company is a location in Dead Rising 3. It is being used by the military and by Marian Mallon as a base of operations in the city. Nick infiltrates the facility to rescue Annie, Winnie, Lauren and Gary during Chapter 4. Most of Chapter 4 is spent here. The blueprints for several combo weapons are located here including the Boomer Axe, Sticky Bomb and Split Shot. In the Operation Broken Eagle DLC, Adam Kane can be seen clearing out the area and setting it up for the military to use. This prequels Dead Rising 3's main story, as the area is totally under military control by the time Nick arrives. Items Parking Lot *3 Flash Grenades *1 Hunk of Meat *2 Laser Trip Wire *13 Gas Barrels *1 Gasoline Canister *1 Electric Prod *8 Wooden Crates *2 Hub Caps *2 Cinder Blocks *7 Tires *3 Molotovs *6 Grenades *2 Handguns *1 Riot Shield and Baton *3 Acetylene Tanks *2 2x4s *1 Bucket *1 Backpack *2 Flare Guns *1 Dolly *1 Propane Tank *1 Power Drill *1 Pallet *1 LMG Military Tents *1 Dolly *1 Bowie Knife *2 Lawn Chairs *1 Crowbars *3 Wooden Crates *1 Assault Rifle Military Trucks *1 Machete *2 Dynamite *1 Bowie Knife *1 Assault Rifle *1 Lead Pipe *1 Crossbow *3 Wooden Crates Garage *1 Handgun *2 Large Wrenchs *1 Microwave *1 Power Drill *1 Bucket *1 Flashlight *1 Battery *5 2x4s *1 Metal Barricade *2 Acetylene Tanks *1 Hub Cap *1 Tire *1 Dolly *1 Flare Gun *1 Cinder Block *5 Wooden Crates *2 Gas Barrels *1 Lead Pipe *2 Flash Grenades *1 Assault Rifle Rooftop *4 Gas Barrels *2 Riot Shield and Batons *1 Grenade *2 Dynamie *1 Hunk of Meat *1 Hub Cap *1 Flashlight *1 Hatchet *1 Assault Rifle *1 Bucket Office *1 Flower Pot *1 Scissors *1 Six Shooter *1 Grenade *1 Office Chair *1 Assault Rifle *2 Keyboards *2 LCD Monitors *2 Computer Cases *1 Briefcase *1 Laptop *1 Music Discs Food Parking Lot *2 Cookies *3 Rations *6 Super Rations *1 Energy Drink Military Tents *1 Beer *1 Melon *2 Super Rations Military Trucks *1 Beer *2 Super Rations *2 Rations Garage *3 Beer *3 Rations Rooftop *1 Rations *4 Super Rations *1 Bottled Water *1 Hamburger Office *1 Hamburger *1 Whiskey *1 Coffee *1 Headache Pills Clothing *Army Jacket *Army Pants *Army Boots *Police Officer Boots *Special Ops Jacket *Special Ops Pants *Special Ops Boots *Special Ops Helmet *Blanka Mask *Tactical Helmet Notes *This is the only location that the Special Ops Outfit can be found, and it can only be picked up during Chapter 4 when Nick is trying to infiltrate the compound. *It is explained in Operation Broken Eagle that the area was used by the ZDC as a quarantine camp during the initial stages of the outbreak. Gallery Taxi Company Sign.jpg Taxi Company Overview.jpg Enter the HQ 1.jpg Free the Captives.jpg|Illegals being kept prisoner at the taxi company. Tactical Helmet Ingleton Taxi Company.jpg|Tactical Helmet Police Outfit Boots Taxi Company.jpg|Police Outfit Boots Blanka Mask Taxi Company.jpg|Blanka Mask Army Jacket and Pants Taxi Company.jpg|Army Jacket and Pants Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations